


Pulled Over

by Bad_Dog_Tricks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desperation, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Omorashi, Police, Police Brutality, Public Humiliation, Situational Humiliation, Urination, Verbal Humiliation, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Dog_Tricks/pseuds/Bad_Dog_Tricks
Summary: WIP! Liam is desperate to get to a bathroom. While speeding madly to his exit, he gets pulled over by a police officer with a sadistic streak.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 145





	Pulled Over

**Author's Note:**

> WIP!
> 
> Here I go again, writing my own characters. They are created entirely as cute props for me to project my crazy fetishes on, so they're intentionally not too detailed. 
> 
> This is a story which I am perfectly willing to re-publish with the pronouns changed. If you'd like to read this same story with a different combination of genders, drop me a line! When I have time, I'll re-work this same story with the pronouns and appropriate descriptors switched around for your reading enjoyment.
> 
> Please note I absolutely mean it about the crazy fetishes. Mind the tags. I am likely to add chapters to this fic switching it from bladder desperation to bowel desperation and will update the tags as necessary - just read the chapter names to avoid scat if you don't want to read about it.
> 
> There is no physical violence in this fic, but there is definitely non-consensual oral sex. Just, like, not punching or shooting or whatever.

Liam scanned the traffic ahead of him. He switched lanes at speed, neatly sliding into the open spot in the left lane. Hitting the gas, he watched nervously as the speedometer hit 80mph and kept rising. He wasn’t usually one to speed – especially not 15 over! – but this was an emergency. If he didn’t get to a bathroom soon, he’d piss his pants and wreck the front seat of his car besides. He zig-zagged through traffic, weaving in and out of lanes, maneuvering around other cars as if they were stationary objects. He was just five minutes away from his apartment, he told himself. Just five minutes away, he could make it. If only these people would just get out of his way!

He squirmed and bounced in his seat as he approached the off-ramp. Half a mile, he told himself. I can make it. I’m almost home! He gripped the wheel hard as he went under the overpass and sighted the quarter-mile sign for his exit. Suddenly, red and blue lights flashed in his rear-view mirror _. Oh no, no-no-no_ – he thought, panicky. _Don’t let it be for me, please not for me!_

Unfortunately, it quickly became clear that the cop was, in fact, focused on his car. He pulled over and shut the car off, crossing his legs tightly. Maybe if he just agreed with whatever the officer said and was apologetic, he’d let him off. Or if he just agreed and took the ticket – he _had_ been speeding, after all. Getting a ticket sucked, but if he could just accept it and move on, maybe he could still get home in time. Or even get to a fast-food restaurant nearby – he was desperate!

He rolled down the window as the officer approached, managing a weak smile.  
“Hello, officer, I’m sorry, I was going a little fast there – “  
“License and registration,” he ordered tonelessly, not even bending down to the window.  
“Oh, sure, just give me a second,” Liam replied as he gingerly leaned over to the glove box, his bladder throbbing in protest as the lap belt pulled tight. As he fumbled in the glove box, he tried again. “I know I was going a little over, sir, I was just – “  
“License. And. Registration,” the officer repeated, irritation punctuating his voice.  
“Y-yes sir,” Liam replied, finally finding his registration and handing it to the officer. “One second while I grab my wallet.” He unsnapped his seatbelt with an audible sigh of relief, leaning forward and working his wallet free from his back pocket while being careful to put as little pressure on his bladder as possible. He slipped out his license and handed it to the officer with a nervous grin. The officer took it and walked back to his cruiser, leaving Liam to wait.

[…]

After what seemed like forever, the officer returned, hands empty. He leaned down to the window and said, “So where were you going in such a hurry?”  
Liam let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Maybe if he told the officer, he would take pity on him and let him go. It was really down to the wire now – he knew he couldn’t last much longer without peeing his pants. He decided to just be honest; as humiliating as it was, it was still less humiliating than peeing himself in front of the man!  
  
“A-actually, officer, in all honesty, I – I really need to use a bathroom. That’s why I was speeding.”  
To his shock, the officer laughed in his face. “Bullshit,” he said. “Do you know how many times I hear that every day? You’ll have to come up with a better lie.”  
“I-it’s not a lie!” Liam protested. “I really, really have to pee!” He hated the high note of panic that crept into his voice.  
“Should have gone before you left, I guess,” the officer said, grinning.  
“Officer, please, I promise you, I just need a bathroom. If you would just follow me to a fast food place, I – “  
Another chuckle. “How stupid do you think I am?”  
“I don’t think you’re stupid, of course not! I just have to go!” Shame washed over him as he realized the pleading tone he was taking, as if he was a little boy begging his father to pull over for a rest stop.  
“Uh-huh,” the officer mused. “You seem pretty nervous to me, buddy. You had any medications today?” The way he said _medications_ made it clear he wasn’t talking about legal prescriptions.  
“No, sir, it’s nothing like that. I’m not on drugs! I just need a bathroom, I promise I won’t go anywhere else, just – “  
“Mmm-hmm,” the officer replied, his tone sarcastic. He stepped back from the car. “Get out of the vehicle.”  
“B-but officer, please – ““Get out of the vehicle _now._ ”

Liam shakily got out of his car. His bladder was a constant, stinging pain now, and he had to fight the urge to grab his crotch and pinch his cock shut.  
“Walk toward my cruiser and bend over the hood.”  
“Yes, officer,” Liam said meekly. Perhaps if he cooperated, he’d let him go. Then at least he could find a bush or a dumpster somewhere!  
He spread himself over the hood, being careful to put his weight on his chest and not his lower abdomen. He felt the sharp nudge of a boot toe on his ankle.  
“Spread your legs,” the officer ordered. Liam had to make a conscious effort, wanting nothing more than to cross them.  
“Wider.” Another nudge. Liam complied, knees shaking a bit as he clenched down hard.  
“Belly _down_ ,” he was prompted, just before a heavy hand came down on his lower back, pushing him forward – and down on his abused bladder. Liam whimpered and clenched his hands into fists as he tried not to let go and not to cross his legs.  
The officer patted him down thoroughly. Liam fought to hold still, as every instinct told him to jump up off the hood of the car, whip out his cock, and relieve himself right there on the pavement.

The officer finished frisking him and stepped back.  
“Well, buddy, it seems like your pockets are clean, at least. Maybe you really do just need a bathroom, huh?”  
Relief washed over Liam. “Yes! Yes, officer, I – “  
“And seeing as I’ve kept you a bit and you were speeding in the first place, I’ve probably put you in a bit of pickle, haven’t I? Can’t make it to a bathroom, can’t risk an arrest for exposure by pissing in front of an officer of the law…”  
Liam, confused, just nodded. Maybe he could still make it, if this guy would just _let him go-!  
_ “Well, now don’t I feel bad,” the officer said. “I feel like I ought to try and help you out a bit.”  
“H-help me out?” Liam stuttered. He was close approaching the bursting point.  
“Yeah. Why don’t you stand up, bud?”  
Liam practically sprang off the hood, immediately crossing his legs. _Ohhh, that helped.  
_

The cop walked around to the passenger side of his cruiser and opened both doors, standing between them. “C’mon,” he said.  
“Are you going to give me a ride?” Liam asked as he nervously approached the cruiser.  
“Just come on over here,” the cop said, gesturing between the doors. Liam walked up and stood beside him, having to consciously stop himself from doing a pee-pee dance.  
“So, I’ll stand right here and block the view from the back. My dashcam only points forward, and I’ve got my bodycam turned off. You can just pop a squat right here and let go.”  
“I – what?” Liam stared at the man, confused.  
“What, do you want to wet your fucking pants?”  
“No! I just – oh!“ Liam’s bladder twinged hard, and he very nearly lost control. Instinctively, his hands went straight for his crotch, and he grabbed himself tightly.  
“Doesn’t look like you have much of a choice, bud,” said the officer laconically. “Better whip it out and crouch down to where the doors cover you. If you stay standing up, traffic coming both ways can see you pissin’.”  
“I – I –“ Liam stuttered. He’d never even left the door open with a girlfriend, much less let go face-to-face with a complete stranger! “Can’t you just take me to a fast-food place?” he begged, helplessly bouncing from foot to foot.  
“No can do, buckaroo,” replied the cop. “I don’t think you’d make it, and I don’t want piss all over the inside of my car. Never hear the end of it. It’s this or wet your pants like a kid.”  
  
Liam bit his lip. He knew the officer was right, and it was nice of him to offer to shield him like this. It was humiliating to have to do it this way, but it would be even worse to wet his pants in front of the cop! He sighed, and stepped into the meager shelter offered by the cruiser doors. Setting his back to the cruiser, he crouched down carefully, spreading his feet, and wrangled his cock free from his fly. He balanced precariously, knees bent, chest craned forward, right hand stretching his cock forward and down over the bulge of his pants and left hand gripping the arm rest of the forward passenger door. He wobbled, trying to unclench his bladder muscles while maintaining the shaky position. Although his bladder ached, it steadfastly refused to let go.

“Aww,” drawled the officer from above him in a faux-sympathetic tone. “Can’t go?”  
“I’m trying, I just can’t – I’ve never been good with pressure,” Liam whined.  
“Here, let me give you something to take your mind off it,” the officer said.  
“What?” Liam said, confused, as he looked up.  
The officer was unzipping his fly.

“N-no, no I don’t – I’m not – “  
“You think I care? A mouth is a mouth. And you’re in no position to argue, on your knees with your cock out.”  
Liam could feel tears threatening. All he wanted to do in the world was relieve his bursting bladder, and here he was, hovering over the ground, dick in the wind, unable to go and being forced into a blowjob! He took a long, shaky breath. Was this really happening?  
“Aw, c’mon. I’m not gonna hurt you. Just give it a shot. You might be able to go if you put your skills to somethin’ else.” He stepped closer to Liam, spread legs brushing Liam’s knees.

Liam hesitated just a second longer, while his bladder screamed for release. “Fuck,” he muttered, opening his mouth and shutting his eyes tight.  
“Atta boy,” praised the officer, nudging the warm tip of his cock against Liam’s lips. “Open a little wider now.” Liam complied, trembling.  
“Good boy, that’s right. Stick out your tongue a little, cover those bottom teeth.” Liam felt the intruding member slip into his mouth and tried hard not to gag at the salty taste of the man’s sweat and precum.  
“That’s right. Now start sucking, bud. Just a little.”

Liam whined around the cock in his mouth, but sealed his lips a little tighter around it and moved his head back and forth a little bit. Now it wasn’t just his bladder that hurt, it was his quads and calves, too. Even the slight movement of his head made his position harder to maintain.  
“Now you’re getting it,” the officer’s words interrupted his thoughts. “Just a little more suction. Move your head a little more, c’mon.”  
Liam did as he was told, feeling utterly helpless to do anything else. This cop had been controlling him since he pulled him over! _He probably knew right away that I had to get to a bathroom and kept me waiting on purpose_ , Liam thought bitterly. _He obviously gets off on this shit._

“Come on, gimme a little more spit, there’s a good boy,” the officer prompted. “You’re doing good for someone who never sucked cock before! Shit, you do it good enough, I might just decide to let you go with no ticket!”  
Liam whimpered, trying to comply while desperately trying to get his bladder to let go and get this horrible experience over with.  
“Aw, buddy, you’re almost there, aren’t ya? Here, let me help,” the officer said, hands descending to the sides of Liam’s head. Before he knew it, the officer had slammed his cock deep into Liam’s throat, his nose touching the rough navy material of his fly for a split second. He gagged hard and fast, just as the officer let go. He wrenched his neck back, gorge working violently, and started coughing  
The pressure of the simultaneous gagging and coughing caused a hot spurt of piss to jet out of him and hit the ground. Instantly, his bladder clamped back down - or tried to. Liam could feel the muscles convulsing, trying to shut off the stream, but he couldn't stop - it just turned to a slow trickle. 

"Toldja," gloated the officer.   
Liam glared up at him, furious and humiliated but too overcome by coughing and the slight relief in his bladder to do anything about it. The officer grinned down at him as his coughs slowed and he kept leaking slowly.  
"Well, you're workin' on making a puddle there, bud, but it looks like you still need some help. Open up!"  
"No!" protested Liam. "I'll bite you!"  
"You'd better not," warned the officer. "Luckily it's hard for me to take you seriously when you're squatting on the side of the road like a woman with your cock out and I had to throatfuck you just to get you to piss."  
Liam looked down. He was right, that was the worst part. His cheeks burned, and he screwed his eyes shut in shame. The world seemed to suddenly shrink to the sound of the traffic, the trickle of his urine on the pavement, and the pain in his bladder. He was utterly miserable, and the worst part was he couldn't even stop peeing! He was trapped here until his muscles started working again.

Liam's eyes snapped open as the officer's hand ruffled his hair in a bizarrely paternal gesture.  
"C'mon then, let's get that mouth back to work," he prompted. "You're stuck with me until you empty yourself out - might as well remind me why I'm doin' you such a favor."   
Liam hesitated. "No more of that deepthroat shit," he said.  
The officer laughed. "Nah, I don't need to pull nothin' like that on you again, now that we've popped your cork."  
Liam sighed, cleared his throat one more time, and opened his mouth again.

“Attaboy,” the officer praised smugly as he slid his cock neatly back into Liam’s mouth. True to his word, he didn’t force it in, despite reinstating his firm grip on Liam’s head. He started up a slow pace, rocking his hips in an easy rhythm that Liam quickly caught. Maybe if he matched the rhythm, the officer would come faster and he could get out of here. He wobbled in his precarious position, still stretching his soft member out through his fly as if he could milk the urine out of himself. His stubborn bladder leaked slowly, the thin dribble offering just a tiny amount of relief against the swollen, cramping pain that seemed to take up his entire abdomen. _Just come out!_ he yelled in his mind. _Just pee already!_ He tried to bear down, and the dribble increased to a little stream. He exhaled through his nose in relief.  
“Hey, there you go,” laughed the officer. “Got yourself a flow goin’ finally, huh?” Liam, who had been hoping he wouldn't notice, cringed in humiliation. “Don’t worry, buddy,” the officer said in a sarcastically soothing voice. “It takes me a while to blow my load with you goin’ this slow. You have all the time in the world to drain that little snake of yours.” Utterly miserable, Liam realized he was close to tears.

[...] WIP [...]


End file.
